The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FC13-083’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FC13-083’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh fruit market. The variety has moderate plant vigor, upright growth habit, ripens early to mid-season, and produces very large, uniform fruit. ‘FC13-083’ was selected for its above average fruit quality across all criteria. The fruit is very firm with a characteristic crunch, which is maintained during long-term cold storage. In the northern high chill blueberry market there are no cultivars in the same season that yield such large and crisp fruit as ‘FC13-083’, which makes it an ideal candidate for the commercial blueberry industry.
‘FC13-083’ has a more upright growth habit and crisper fruit compared to the parents ‘ZF06-050’ (not patented) and ‘ZF06-013’ (not patented) that have a semi-sprawling growth habit and soft fruit. ‘FC13-083’ differs from the female parent ‘ZF06-050’ (not patented) in that it has moderate vigor where ‘ZF06-050’ has low vigor. ‘FC13-083’ differs from the male parent ‘ZF06-013’ in that it has a higher yield, larger fruit, and an earlier season.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘ZF06-050’ and ‘ZF06-013’ made in Lowell, Oreg., USA in 2010 and was selected in the same location in 2013.
The new blueberry variety ‘FC13-083’ was initially propagated by softwood cuttings in 2013 from the original seedling in Lowell, Oreg., USA and planted in a replicated plot of nine plants in fall 2014. Additional replicated plots were established in Washington, USA in 2016 and Italy in 2017. The plants established in Oregon were successfully used to establish in vitro culture lines in 2014 and plants derived from the in vitro cultures were used to establish additional replicated plots for observation and yield data collection in Oregon and Washington, USA in 2017.
‘FC13-083’ was selected in 2013 because of its high-quality fruit—firm, crisp, light blue color, and very large size. After two additional years of evaluation in Lowell, Oreg. and Northwest Washington, ‘FC13-083’ was determined to be sufficiently cold hardy and adaptable to varying soil conditions and commercial management strategies and have a competitive yield for the harvest season. Plants of ‘FC13-083’ propagated from softwood cuttings or in vitro are phenotypically stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant.